The Sequel to the Sequel
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: My Sequel to "Extreme Makeover: N2N Edition" DD finds an intersting guy while on an online dating service...little does she know that this guy was Gabe Goodman. Drama ensues, fight will occur and our world will never be the same. HAPPY B-DAY DD!
1. Scenes 1 to 5

**A/N: Here it is! My sequel to the sequel "Extreme Makeover: N2N Edition!" Part 3 of my 4 part series! FOR DD'S BIRTHDAY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DD! HERE'S YOUR PRESENT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! lol...**

**Disclaimer: Happy birthday to DD, happy birthday to DD, I still don't own Next to Normal...Happy birthday to DD! Oh, and i don't own any other musicals or stuff mentioned**

Me: *Whistles*

Gabe: Why do you keep following me?

Me: So, now that we've destroyed Dr. Madden and his evil minions and built a new house for your family, what should we do?

Gabe: I dunno…Me: *sigh* I love it when you're confused…

Gabe: Um….

Me: I have to check to see if there's any new N2N fics…

Gabe: Dear God, she's obsessed…

ME: Huh. Nothing. Just some Henry/Natalie fluff and some more Dan drabbles…

Gabe: Joy…

ME: Huh? There hasn't been a lot about you lately…

Gabe: Let's keep it that way. I hate it when people get into my brain and make me look like a creepy stalker.

Me: But you're _my_ creepy stalker!

Gabe: Dear Lord…

Scene 2:

DD: *sigh* I'm so lonely…Why is it every time I get a new evil master they end up dying or having a change of heart? I think I'm gonna become a nun.

Roxie Hart: Oh, hey DD. So, how's life?

DD: Disappointing.

Roxie: Aw, what's the matter?

DD: I'm unemployed…

Roxie: Well, me too.

DD: This isn't about you. It's about me.

Roxie: Well, isn't someone a bit conceited…

DD: You're not helping, Roxie.

Roxie: Sorry. Hey, I know what you need! A boyfriend!

DD: Really?

Roxie: Sure! Here! I'll set you up on !

DD: Ok!

Scene 3:

Me: FOLLOW YOUR HUNCH! Follow your hunch! Follow it!

Gabe: What..are you doing?

Me: Singing Seussical…

Gabe: What's a Hunch?

Me: I dunno..

Gabe: *Sigh* You know, there are days when I'm freezing, tired, and incredibly pissed off and I ask myself, 'why the hell do I even stick around here?' Then I think of life at home and I remember…

Me: Ha! That was from RENT!

Gabe: No! that was my own version of it!

Me: HAHAHAHA! You'd be a good Roger….Ooh! And Henry can be Mark! And I can be Mimi! And…and…Natalie can be Maureen! And I think I have an idea of what we're gonna do this time!

Gabe: *sobs*

Scene 4:

Roxie: Ok, Dd. You're all set up.

DD: Thanks Roxie. Hey look! They've already matched me!

Roxie: READ IT! READ IT!

DD: His name is GG. He is a pessimist. He enjoys other people's sorrow and misery. Some days he feels like he's dead. He's in a production of Rent at the 'OMG! It's a Random Theater Company Company!' Hey! This guy is really similar to me!

Roxie: Yeah. For a pessimist, you're pretty optimistic. *laughs at her own joke*

DD:…..

Roxie: Don't you get it? It's a Paramore reference…

DD: Whatever. I'm gonna go audition for RENT so I can meet this guy.

Roxie: Ok!

Scene 5:

Henry: So tell me again why we're here?

Me: We're gonna do RENT!

Natalie:……

Henry: I can bite you.

Me: Oh, there's no need! That's what I hired these pit bulls for!

Pit Bulls: *snarl and growl*

Henry: Um….

Me: So, we've got a Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Maureen. Now we need Benny, Collins, Angel, and Joanne!

DD: HELLLLLLOOOOOO!

Me: DD! You're auditioning for RENT?!

DD: Yes I am! Now, who's GG?

*Room goes silent*

Gabe: Holy $%….._You're_ DD?

DD: _You're_ GG?!Gabe: what does DD stand for?

DD: Double Agent Danamite. What does GG stand for?

Gabe: Gabe Goodman, you idiot.

DD: I think I'm in love…

Me !

*All stare at me*

Me: He is mine! No one will take my Gabriel from me! NO ONE!

*I start foaming at the mouth*

Natalie: Calm down before you hurt yourself…

Me: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!

Natalie: Hey, now would be a good time for the pit bulls.

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Natalie: Um-

Me: !

Natalie: *slaps me*

Me: Thank you.

Gabe: Oh my crap. I think for the first time in my pathetically short life I'm actually in love….

DD: Me too….

Henry: Uh…newsflash, lovebirds. He's FUCKING DEAD!

Natalie: How _does_ that work?

Me: !

*Enter Aubrey and Bella*

Bella: Oh my God! Is someone dying?!

Me: No. it's just me…lamenting my pathetic life…

Bella: Um….ok…? That's…cool…

Me: And we still need the rest of our cast…

Aubrey: For what?

Me: RENT…

Aubrey and Bella: *GASP* ME! ME! PICK ME!

Me: Ok, I say…Bella's Angel and Aubrey can be Mimi. I resign my post to take up Joanne since my heart has been brutally broken by my Roger…

Aubrey: Your heart has been brutally broken?!

Me: *nods*

Aubrey: Alright, who's the $% who did it?

Me: Double Agent DD….

Aubrey: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!

DD: ….

Bella: Damn…that's pretty good…

Me: Now if you excuse me I must go visit my fairy godmother on Mount Olympus.

*I exit*

Bella: Wait. What did she say?


	2. Scenes 6 to 12

**Disclaimer: I STILLL don't own any N2N, RENT, Seussical, Into the Woods, etc...mentioned here...sorry guys...**

Scene 6:

Me: Hello? Kristin Chenoweth? You home? GAAAAAHHHH! Who are you?!

Gertrude McFuzz: Why, I'm Gertrude McFuzz, the one feathered bird. I always speak in rhyme, for that is assured.

ME: Um….ok…but can you help me?

Gertrude: Of course I can! I'll help you right now! So will you please take a seat by Elsie the cow?

Me: Hey, Elsie. How's Cyberland?

Elsie: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I thought so….

Gertrude: So what is your problem? I'm sure I can help! Would you please treat yourself to some sea salted kelp?

Me: No thanks, I'm good. You know what it's like when you like a guy who won't notice you?

Gertrude: Well, of course! Don't you remember? I do! Horton never noticed me. No, not 'til Act II.

Me: Well, I'm having some guy drama.

Gertrude: Men are impossible puzzles the crack. He might respond better if you give him a whack.

Me: No, I don't want to physically abuse him. He's dead anyway…

Gertrude: Um, you have some problems, that might be true. Would you like another doctor who _will _talk to you?

Me: No, Gerty…I don't need a doctor…I just need some advice.

Gertrude: Well, ok then. Just remember, you asked. For all of your problems will now be unmasked!

Me: Um…ok?

Gertrude: Hmm, you're very confused, is that true? Are you not? Or are you just trying to impress this big shot?

Me: I don't know, Gerty…I like him….but he's in love with my friend DD.

Gertrude: DD's your friend, you should be happy for her, unless you want more drama to occur..

Me: I don't want more drama…I WANT GABE BACK!

Gertrude: Aw, poor little kid, all lost and confused, you're lonely, and sad, and even refused. I know just the thing! It'll help you for sure! Now here you go! This is _my_ cure!

Me: Gertrude, this is a pill berry bush.

Gertrude: I know what it is, you silly little goose! Dr. Dake let's me borrow them, without an excuse.

Me: Isn't that dangerous?

Gertrude; Oh, no! it's perfectly fine! Now come on! We must have you looking divine! If you will impress him, you have to look great! And maybe _this_ will change up your fate!

Me: Your rhymes seem to encourage me, Gertrude. Ok! Let's go!

Scene 7:

Aubrey: This is the weirdest thing ever…

Bella: You're telling me…

Aubrey: It's like they're-?

Bella: Perfect?

Aubrey: Yeah.

DD: Aw, look! It's a could!

Gabe: It's _our _cloud..

DD: We have a cloud!

Natalie: Someone please break them up before I puke…

Gabe: Here, DD! I got you a present!

DD: For our two hour anniversary? Oh, Gabey….

Natalie: Too late…

Aubrey: Well, what do you suggest we do?

Bella: I dunno…

DD: ANSWERS TO MY LATIN HOMEWORK?! Aw, you shouldn't have!

Aubrey: *snatches homework*

*All come to look at it*

All(except Gabe and DD): Woooooowwww….

Gabe: You know, these past two hours have been wonderful…

DD: Yes….I know….

Gabe: DD, will you-?

*I enter in a floor length ball gown*

Me: Oh! Was I interrupting something?

DD: Kind of…

Me: Oh, I'm sorry…So, DD, what are you doing later?

DD: Nothing. Why?

Me: CUZ WE'RE GOING ON DR. PHIL!

DD: DR. PHIL?! Why?

Me :Because we have tension and boy problems! LET'S GO!

Scene 8:

Dr. Phil: And our last guests today are Double Agent Danamite and Ma-

Me: DON'T SAY MY NAME!

Dr. Phil: Some girl. They seem to be fighting over the same boy. So, tell me, why are you so angry that your friend has a boyfriend?

Me: He was my boyfriend first…

DD: He hated you!

Me: But…

DD: We're a perfect match, so that's that!

Me: ***bawls eyes out***

Gabe: Um…if it makes you feel any better considering that we're on national television and I don't wanna look like a jerk, I forgive you for all the mess ups you've made in the past few installments.

Natalie: ***in crowd* **He's being sympathetic?! HOLY SHIT! It's the APOCAPLYPSE!

Gabe: But I still love DD.

Natalie: Never mind. We're all safe…

Me: ! ! _IT'S EUPHORIA, IT'S ANGER, IT'S THE WINTER WIND IT'S FIRE!_

Gabe: What the fuck are you doing…?

Me: I'm venting my anger by singing.

Gabe: You know she's singing about drugs, right?

Me: She is?

Gabe: Yeah.

Natalie: NO I'M NOT!

Me: Oh. Nice going, Gertrude.

Gabe: Look, but to make it up to you why don't we go on a date?

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ME AND YOU?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gabe: No. I meant a double date. Me and DD and you and…. someone who isn't me.

Me:…………………………………………………

Gabe: Ok, I'll see you later tonight then!

***Gabe and DD exit***

Me: GERTRUDE MCFUZZ I WILL MURDER YOU!

Scene 9:

Me: Hey, thanks JoJo for agreeing to go on this date with me.

JoJo: No problem. So where's this restaurant again?

Me: In the woods.

JoJo: We have to go into the woods?

Me: Yeah. It's the Sexy Baker's Diner.

JoJo: Um…..ok….

**at restaurant**

DD: **sigh **This is so nice of you….

Gabe: Aw, it's nothing…

DD: That's why I love you!

Discount Drugmart: Hola!

Joe: Salve!

DD: What are you two doing here?

Discount Drugmart: Well, we got fired from the contractor service so now we're waiters!

Joe: AWESOME WAITERS!

Gabe: If I pay you will you leave?

Discount Drugmart: How much are we talkin'?

Gabe: **pulls out a twenty**

Joe: See ya!

**I enter with JoJo**

Me: Hey guys!

Gabe: You brought JoJo?

Me: Yep!

DD: You've got to stop taking Gertrude's advice.

JoJo: Yeah…I learned that one the hard way.

Me: *Sigh* this is so….

DD: Romantic?

Gabe: Absolutely perfect?

Me: I was gonna say awkward…

JoJo: I don't know…this is kind of nice.

Me: I've gotta go puke…

*I run to the bathroom and come back*

Me: Ok, I'm back! JoJo? Where's Gabe and DD?

JoJo: Oh. They left.

Me: AND THEY LEFT ME THE BILL?!

Sexy Baker: You better be able to pay for all that.

Me: *curses under my breath*

Scene 10:

*THE NEXT DAY!*

Me: *angry grumbles*

DD: *childish giggling*

Me: Why are you so happy?

DD: Because I have a boyfriend…

Me: Shut up. So do I.

DD: Really? Who?

Me: JoJo.

DD: Eeew! You're going out with a Who?

Me: Well you're going out with a dead guy!

DD: Don't insult my Gabey like that!

Me: OH FOR GOD'S SAKE ENOUGH WITH THE PET NAMES!

DD: NO!

Me: YES!

*They have a cat fight*

*Enter Diana, completely lost and confused*

Diana: FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT!

DD:………………

Me: What are _you_ doing here?

Diana: I don't know….WHY ARE WE FIGHTING?!

DD: Because Gabe loves me.

Me: NO! HE LOVES ME!

DD: ME!

Me: ME!

Diana: Awww….you have BOY DRAMA!

Me: Ya think?

Diana: Huh?

Me: *face palm*

DD: Well, you see, she likes Gabe. But Gabe doesn't like her. I like Gabe and Gabe likes me. Who do you think should end up with him?

Diana: Wait. Who the hell are you?

DD: I'm DD. Your son's NEW girlfriend.

Me: STOP EXAGGERATING ON THE NEW!

Diana: But I thought-

DD: NOT ANYMORE!

Diana: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………..I still don't get it…..

Gabe: Oh my God, it's not that HARD, WOMAN!

Diana: Oh. Hi Gabe!

Gabe: Me no likey the short one.

Diana: Oooooooooohhhhhhhh…..I see now…

Gabe: *eye roll*

*enter Dan, who is also lost and confused*

Dan: Since I was bored and since I was in the neighborhood, I'm just stopping by to tell you that you're all insane lunatics!

Diana: Thank you!

Dan: *face palm*

DD: Why, poor Dan! You have allowed your cold senseless heart to take over your mind!

Dan: What?

DD: You must believe in the magical power of love, and all your dreams will come true…..

Me: Can I go puke now?

Gabe: you've been puking a lot lately.

DD: SHE'S BULIMIC!

Me: No I'm not! I'm too fat to be bulimic!

DD: You're right.

Me: WHAT?! You think I'm _FAT?!_ Diana, am I fat to you?

Diana: Yes. I mean NO! I mean….I DON'T KNOW!!

Me: You're a fountain of useful information, Di.

Diana: Thanks!

*DD gets a phone call*

DD: Hello? Boss? I have to go on a super secret double agent mission?

Me: Yeah. Real secretive.

DD: I have to leave my friends and new boyfriend?!

ME: YESSSSSS!

DD: ok, bye boss. *hangs up* I gotta go. Gabey…I must leave…

Gabe: No…you mustn't! I cannot go on without you!

DD: Oh, Gabe…

Me: Oh, _brother…_

Gabe: I shall count the seconds that you are away, my love…

DD: Au revoir, mi amour….

Me: Since when does she know French?

*They lean in to kiss when….*

Diana: OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! GO AWAY NOW! BYE!

*Pushes DD out*

Gabe: Why must you be so over protective? I'm friggen' 18 years old!

Me: It's ok, Gabe. She's just trying to make sure that you're not getting into any trouble that you shouldn't be getting into.

Gabe: um….

Me: I know. I feel the same way…so...now that DD's gone, what do you wanna do?

Gabe: I'm gonna go do something productive to the world….

Me: Huh?

Gabe: Yeah! We should dress up as Harry potter character and crash the Twilight convention! That'll make the world a better place!

Me: A World without Twilight?! Why, Gabe, that's genius!

Gabe: Aren't I always?

Me: *hugs Gabe*

Gabe: *for the first time ever, _**ACCEPTS IT**_!*

Scene 11:

Me: *dressed as a Gryffindor* Ok guys! Are you ready?!

Henry: *in the other room* Do I have to come out? I look stupid…

Me: Come on, now, Henry….

Henry: *enters dressed as Harry Potter, complete with scar and glasses* I feel awkward….

Natalie: *dressed as Hermione* You're telling me…Why am I Hermione?!

Me: Cuz you have bushy hair.

Natalie: It's not THAT bushy! H-Henry, do you think my hair's bushy?

Henry: Um….well….

Gabe: *dressed as Ron* Ok, people, let's go!

Natalie: Eeew! I have to pretend to fall in love and eventually marry and have two kids with my brother?!

Me: Um…their just costumes…

Henry: You read too much Harry Potter….

*As soon as the head for the door, DR, PHIL enters with an unconscious DD*

Dr. Phil: *inhales*

Gabe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POOR HEART HAS JUST SHATTERED!

Dr. Phil: Um…she's still alive.

Gabe: Oh. Yeah, sorry. Go on.

Dr. Phil: Poor DD has injured her arm in the line of duty.

Gabe: The poor brave soul!

Dr. Phil: The only problem is when she wakes up, she won't remember who you are.

Me: Why?

Dr. Phil: I dunno…But you have to help her remember who she was…Bye!

DD: *wakes up* WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Natalie: I'm not doing this again…goodbye people….

Henry: Aw, but I wanna see what happens!

Natalie: WE ARE LEAVING HENRY!

Gabe: DD? DD are you ok?

DD: Who are you?

Gabe: Oh…shit….

Me: DD! It's me! Remember from school? We were in Latin together with Joe?

DD: What's' your name?

Me: *I whisper my name*

DD: Oh yeah…I remember now! We were in Seussical together!

Me: Yes! And we were at senior prom too!

DD: I don't remember that…

Me: Uh-oh. We're gonna need some professional help.


	3. Scenes 13 to 15

**A/N:HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love this chapter...Paws for Pride is my school's version of a spirit day...We all get decked out in our class colors and battle the other grades in various competitions, cheers, and skits....It's a lot of fun...Freshman year our color was green so our theme was "The Luck of the Frosh" and we had an inflatable leprechaun...which me and my friends took pictures with....**

**Discalimer: I don't own N2N, I don't own P4P, and i don't own anything else mentioned here....**

Scene 12:

Diana: So she lost her memory?

Me: Yep.

Diana: Good thing I'm a pro at this. Ok, what you have to do is show her pictures and junk to get her memory back!

Me: Ok! *Grabs stack of pictures* Look, DD! There we are at freshmen year homecoming! You wore the dress that I wore for Winter Formal!

DD: Who's that guy I'm with?

Me: I don't know….Oh well, he's not important anyway!

Gabe: And apparently this is you….in…all green….with an…inflatable leprechaun.

DD: Paws for Pride Freshmen Year!

Me: Yes! You're getting it DD!

DD: What's this? *picks up a picture I drew*

Me: I drew that for you in Bio, remember?

DD: Oh yeah. And this?

Me: That's one of our Latin mythology posters!

Gabe: That's really suckish….

Me: Shut up! I drew the pictures and she wrote!

DD: What's this?

*DD picks up a picture of her and Gabe*

Me: That's nothing.

DD: Who's the guy in the picture?

Gabe: Um…that's me….

DD: What's your name?

Gabe: I'm G-

Me: HE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL YOU HIS NAME!

DD: WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!

Me: This is like Next to Normal all over again…

Gabe: MY NAME IS GABE!

Me: Shoot….I missed that….

DD: Gabe? I…I remember you!

Me: FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!

Gabe: Um…

DD: And you! You're jealous of me!

Henry: is it over yet?

DD: And you! You bit us!

Henry: It was only for self-defense! God!

DD: And you!

Me: DD no one's over there.

DD: Oh, yeah…

Scene 13:

Me: Oh, JoJo, I'm so depressed! I don't know what to do!

JoJo: Well, first of all , stop reciting You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and everything'll be better.

ME: Sorry…

JoJo: Why don't you try to break t hem up?

Me: Ok!

JoJo: um…I can see that you don't like me so…I'm leaving the plot line for ever and ever. Amen.

Me: Ok! Bye!

*JoJo leaves for ever and ever. Amen*

Me: SCREW THE PLAN! It's HENRY TIME!

*Later*

Me: Now that I've had Henry coach me in the art of improv, I shall win back my Gabriel and go forth into life living happily and joyfully!

Gabe: So you don't remember who I am?

DD: Not entirely…

Gabe: Well, maybe this'll help.

*GABE KISSES DD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Me: *watching the whole thing* !

Scene 14:

Me: WAAAAAAH!!!!!

Natalie: OK! HE KISSED HER! GET OVER IT!

Me: But-but I can't just get over it! I'm not your dad!

Natalie: you've been moping for over five hours!

Me: But I'm sad…

Natalie: Well, I'm annoyed.

Me: I guess you're right.

DD: Hey, friend who I hardly remember?

Me: What?

DD: I'm gonna become a foreign exchange student so I can put you out of your misery.

Me: But DD! Where are you going?!

DD: That I can't tell you. Goodbye…

*DD leaves*

Gabe: Ok, where'd she go?

Me: She left us alone! YAYYYY!

Natalie: Eeew….

Gabe: Where is she going?

Me: She wouldn't say. But she left me this list!

List: DD's list of Fav missions:

-London

-New York

-N2n eye house

-Whoville, Dust speck

Me: Ok! Let's go find her….

Gabe: Finally….Come on Natalie, you're coming too.

Natalie: Why?

Gabe: CUZ I SAID SO!

*They all leave to find DD*


End file.
